blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Patterson
|born = 1982|age = 33|status = Alive|gender = Female|love_interest = Robert Borden † (Ex boyfriend) David Wagner † (Ex boyfriend)|allies = The Team Jane Doe Nas Kamal|enemies = Shepherd Sandstorm|weapon_of_choice = Computers|profession = Head of FBI's Forensic Science Unit|affiliation = |first_appearance = Woe Has Joined|portrayed_by = Ashley Johnson|episode_count = 45}}Agent Patterson is the head of the FBI Forensic Science Unit on NBC's [[Blindspot|'Blindspot']]. Events Season 1 As the Head of the FBI’s Forensic Science Unit, she was assigned to scan and decode Jane Doe’s tattoos and run DNA tests on databases to find a match that could lead the team to the woman’s real identity. Patterson was able to discover a familiar insignia under a black square cover-up tattoo on Jane’s right arm, which turned out to be a Navy SEAL tattoo from her time in the army. Since then, Patterson has been able to identify and solve several tattoos that brought the team closer to the people who wiped Jane’s memory. With the help of one of her lab assistant, they found an FBI file number tattooed on Jane’s elbow that directly pointed to Saúl Guerrero’s case, where Mayfair was listed as the case officer; despite Patterson’s urge to dig into the file, Mayfair dismissed her alluding that she’ll look into it later. Committed to her work on the tattoos, Patterson took home Jane’s case files; they were found by her boyfriend, David Wagner, who showed great curiosity and interest on the tattoos from the pictures, helping Patterson decode the leaf tattoo which pointed to the CDC. While briefing the team, Mayfair noticed that Patterson didn’t decode the tattoo by herself and scolded her. Although Patterson suggested David to stop helping her on the tattoos, he disobeyed her orders and went after the arch tattoo, leading him to the Brookyn Historical Society where they found hidden messages on a book used by spies as a communication devise. Mayfair followed Patterson’s tablet signal from the FBI to the library and found her and David sharing a quick kiss while holding a picture of Jane’s tattoo. Back in her office Patterson was scolded by Mayfair who forgave her mistake while David was being questioned. Right after she was about to be fired, Patterson visited David at the interrogation room and broke up with him, mentioning that the love she had for her job took all of her, leaving no room for distractions. As an attempt to get back with Patterson, David kept following the leads from the books at the library but failed to notice that the spies were given the order to get rid of anyone who could compromise their mission. That same night, while enjoying some spare time with her team at Jane’s safe house, Patterson got a call from Mayfair who let her know about David’s passing after being strangled by one of the Russian spies. David’s passing meant a great shock to Patterson who sought to find his killer and bring her to justice; this was accomplished after the team managed to end with the Russian spy cell with the help of Patterson. Some days after David’s death, Patterson received a call from Bacchus, their favorite restaurant to confirm a reservation he made a month before his passing to celebrate their one year anniversary. After Borden advised Patterson to attend, she showed up to the place and completed David’s last crossword puzzle on the newspaper; there he left a clue for Patterson to join the scavenger hunt he arranged for her. David decoded the Bull Tattoo that led Patterson to an antiques shop, called Aldebaran, owned by a serial killer who kidnapped her. The team managed to get to Patterson’s location, saving her life. After Matthew Weitz accused Mayfair of murder and she went missing a day from breaking her house arrest, Zapata and Reade took Patterson to the place where they found a bullet shell fired from Mayfair’s gun in hopes to find more evidence that could lead them to her whereabouts, only to find big amounts of residual blood on the floor. Patterson, Reade and Zapata broke into Mayfair’s home and found a USB drive in her safe left there for them to find. They managed to decode the drive’s password –which was I’m Sorry- and found three folders with the names Orion, Daylight and M7G677 on them; two of the three folders (Orion and Daylight) contained several files about the cases, meanwhile M7G677 was just a picture of a black hole. Season 2 When Jane was taken by Shepherd and while the team was leading a raid into Sandstorm’s headquarters, Patterson went to Borden’s apartment to check on him. In that moment she recognized a golden ring Jane draw for her to identify early in season 2, discovering that Borden was Sandstorm’s mole inside of the FBI. During their struggle to leave the place, Borden accidentally shot her in the abdomen and drove her to a secret cottage to patch up her wound. When Patterson woke up, she was taken by Shepherd who tortured her to get information about the intel the FBI had on Sandstorm. Personality Patterson is outgoing and extremely smart. She's highly committed to her job and it was stated that, on the 9 years she's worked for the FBI, she's never been late or missed a day of work. She's a natural geek, as reflected on her vast collection of board games showed in her apartment. She also shares geeky jokes and curious facts that only a few of the team can sometimes get. Romantically, she's insecure as it was shown on her reluctancy of letting her ex-boyfriend, David, move into her apartment. She was also reluctant to get to work alongside Dr. Borden the morning after they spent the night together. Relationships David Wagner He and Patterson shared a relationship for a long period of time until his illegal involvement with Jane's case put Patterson in serious trouble, threatening her job at the FBI, then she decided to end their relationship. Dr. Borden They met at the FBI where Patterson's first direct encounters with Borden were through her sessions after David's death. Borden and Patterson developed a connection during a case where they had to share a whole day together looking after a victim; they later started a relationship that ended when it was discovered that Borden was Sandstorm's mole into the FBI. Trivia * Her FBI ID number is 55609 * Her father was a Pilot. * She's never missed a day of work. * She has a vast collection of board games that she keeps alphabetized by game designer. * Attended space camp as a kid. * She had a brother who's addicted to cocaine. * She owns an Xbox One S and her username is C0D3RGRRL Images Patterson01.png Patterson02.png Patterson03.png Patterson04.png Patterson05.png Patterson06.png Patterson07.png 1x08-9.jpeg 1x09-10.jpeg 1x12-5.jpeg 1x12-2.jpeg 1x20-15.jpeg 1x20-13.jpeg 1x20-8.jpeg 1x20-5.jpeg 1x22-5.jpeg 1x23-8.jpeg 1x23-7.jpeg 2x01-12.jpeg 2x01-4.jpeg 204-5.jpeg 205-7.jpeg 219 (13).jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:FBI Category:Critical Incident Response Group